


Heartbeat

by JustKeepShipping1



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, anna kendrick - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform, brittany snow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKeepShipping1/pseuds/JustKeepShipping1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bechloe one-shot fluff. The girls are at Cynthia Rose’s wedding and Chloe makes Beca slow dance with her, forcing Beca to make a quick decision that could change both their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

Cynthia Rose had not waited long after graduation to get married, saying that if they had the wedding in the summer then everyone would still be around to attend. So here they were, Bellas, Trebles and the brides’ families, all gathered together in celebration of their union. It was a beautiful wedding. As far as weddings went, anyways. Beca wouldn’t really know since this is the only one she has ever been to, but it was a wedding full of her closest friends who were currently all smiles and laughter and well, that alone made it beautiful.

  
Beca sat at a table near the dance floor as she watched her friends dance to the various pop and country songs being played by the DJ. Guess that’s what you get when you have a city girl and a country girl get together. As much as Beca was not a fan of country, she had to admit that the DJ was doing a fairly good job at sticking with songs that didn’t make you want to cry in your beer or go plow a field.

  
The Bellas seemed to be enjoying themselves as they adjusted easily from one rhythm to another and Beca smiled to herself at their antics. She knew it was only a matter of time before she was pulled onto the floor herself and no sooner had she thought this that crystal blue eyes found hers through the crowd. Her stomach did a small flip when the red head smiled widely, pointing at her before moving her finger in a “come-hither” sort of manner. **_Oh God_**.

  
It’s not like she was adamantly opposed to dancing after all these years of forced choreography, but she usually tried to avoid it until she had had enough “jiggle juice,” as her friend so eloquently referred to it. Currently, she was about two glasses of “jiggle juice” away from being comfortable enough to publicly flail about to music. _Especially_ country music. How does one even dance to country music if not square-dancing? She draws the line at square-dancing. There’s not enough “jiggle juice” in the world for that nonsense.

  
In her musings she had not noticed Chloe dance her direction, determination written all over her face. Beca knew that look. She knew that save a natural disaster or near-death experience that her friend was going to have her way. No one stands a chance against Chloe when she’s on a mission. Right now it seemed that _Beca_ was her mission and that thought did nothing to quell the nerves in her stomach. In fact, it caused even more chaos in the form of butterflies being let lose in her body at the thought of being on the receiving end of Chloe’s undivided attention.

  
She and Chloe were best friends, yes, but it’s as if they had this unspoken…something…between them that made her feel on top of the world. But it was also that feeling you get when you’re climbing something and just happen to look down, realizing how high you are, and then your insides do this kind of bungee cord thing and you find you can’t breathe or move, so you just freeze and panic. Some people find that feeling to be a good thing. Not Beca. To Beca that was a very **terrifying** feeling and she wasn’t even sure what to _**do**_ with it.

  
She didn’t even have time to think about what to do with it before the red head was standing in front of her, looking at her expectantly, arms folded across her chest. “Beca Mitchell, why are you not dancing?”

  
“Because I’m sitting?” she answered lamely, which earned her an eye roll.

  
“I can _see_ that you’re sitting, silly. But why are you sitting when you _should_ be dancing?” hands moving to her hips.

  
“I am currently far too sober for the ‘Boot-Scootin-Boogie’ so,” she let her sentence trail off as she took another sip of her drink.

  
Chloe smiled in spite of her attempts to look stern, “You know very well they haven’t played anything of the sort!”

  
“Ah, yes. Well, it’s only a matter of time, I fear. I think it best that I stay here and save our seats,” she said nodding to the empty chairs surrounding the table.

  
“Becs, it’s assigned seating.”

  
“Oh, right. Ugh,” she stalled while trying to think of another excuse.

  
After a moment’s hesitation on her part, Chloe swooped forward and took her by the hand, pulling her up out of her chair. She reached to take the drink from Beca’s hand to place it on the table next to them before turning to her with the hint of a frown playing at her lips. “Come on Becs, this could be the last time we all get to dance and have a good time together before we move away and never see each other again.”

  
Something inside of Beca broke at those words, the way Chloe had looked down, no doubt to hide the onslaught of tears at the thought of their worlds changing so drastically. She squeezed her hand softly, shaking it gently. “ _Fine_ ,” she sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes and letting her head fall back. “But I swear to God if they start playing some ‘Beer For My Horses’ shit, I’m out!” she lifted her head, narrowed her eyes and pointed at Chloe.

  
“You have my word!” Chloe answered, three fingers raised. “Scouts' honor.”

  
Beca mumbled to herself as she let Chloe pull her onto the dance floor towards the other Bellas. She wouldn’t admit it, at least not out loud anyways, but she’d do almost anything for Chloe. Okay, who is she kidding? She’d do anything for Chloe. Which is why she was dancing, sober mind you, among a gaggle of Bellas, in the middle of a wedding party.

  
After a few songs she actually started to enjoy herself, getting caught up in the in the giddiness of her friends as they danced and sang along to the music. Soon a song came on that was quite definitely a country line dance, and it had wedding guests of all ages making their way onto the floor. Beca took this as her cue to leave given that she didn’t know how to line dance and, in her mind, it was basically just a hop, skip and a jump away from “too country” and that’s where she draws the line. However, just as she was making her way through the growing crowd she felt strong hands on her hips halt her progress.

  
“What the—?” She turned around to identify the culprit and was not at all surprised to find Chloe grinning back at her.

  
“Ah ah ah! Where do you think you’re going, young lady?” eyebrows raised in question.

  
“Dude, we had a deal!” she squealed as she attempted to wriggle free of her friend’s grasp.

  
“This is Shania Twain, Becs. It’s a classic!”

  
“I don’t even know how to do….that,” she said, waving her hand in the general direction of the crowd.

  
Chloe turned her around, grabbing her hands to walk backwards and pull her back on the floor, “Line dancing? It’s super easy, I’ll teach you!”

  
Beca found herself being pushed in line between Stacie and Chloe as they both worked to show her how to move with the crowd. If there was ever a pair to be stuck between during a dance routine to make you feel inadequate, it was Stacie and Chloe. These two seemed to drip talent from their fingertips and Beca was fairly certain that they weren’t 100% human but rather some Greek goddess-human hybrid sent to live among them.

  
A few stumbles and miss-steps later she was about ready to huff off in frustration when she heard Chloe’s melodic laugh as she came to stand just behind Beca, gripping her arms lightly. She felt her lean in close and speak in her ear so as to be heard over the music, “Here, let’s try this.” And with that Chloe moved to stand just in front of Beca, reaching back behind her and calling over her shoulder, “Give me your hands.”

  
Utterly confused, she slowly gave her hands to Chloe who wasted no time in pulling her closer, placing Beca’s hands on her hips and leaving hers over them to hold them in place as she continued to dance. Beca’s heart did a somersault and started to race at their close proximity but she shook her head to clear the growing number of inappropriate thoughts and focused on matching Chloe’s movements. Soon she was laughing right along with her friends as the song came to an end and transitioned to a slower country song.

  
Thinking she was finally off the hook she started to drop her hands from Chloe’s hips but the older girl just turned while still holding onto one hand and pulled her forward. Startled at the sudden change, Beca stumbled forward, her hands shooting out against Chloe’s shoulders to keep from falling. “ _Jesus_ , Chlo, what the hell!” she all but shrieked.

  
Chloe just threw her head back in a laugh that sent shivers down Beca’s spine. “Dance with me!” rocking their bodies a little to the music.

  
“I am **not** slow dancing with you, Chlo!” she said, stubbornness in her tone.

  
“Please, Becs?” came the soft plea.

  
Beca took one look at those baby blues and she felt her whole body sigh, “Ugh!” And the look of sheer joy that lit up Chloe’s face was worth all the discomfort in the world. She bit her cheek to try and hide the smile tugging at her lips against her will, “I hate you, ya know.”

  
“No you don’t,” Chloe smiled, placing a quick kiss on her cheek before taking Beca’s hand to wrap it around her shoulder and taking the other hand in her own, pulling them into a slow two-step as Carrie Underwood’s voice broke the air.

  
_I love it when we’re at a party in a down-town crowd_  
 _But I can hear you call me baby with the music up loud_  
 _Red wine, good times, no I don’t mind being with everyone else_  
 _And then there’s nights like tonight that I, I want you to myself_

  
Beca listened to the words and felt something pull at her heart. Chloe was right, this would be their last time to really enjoy each other before they all had to go their separate ways. The thought of being away from the friends she had grown so close to over the last four years left a dull ache in her chest but the idea of not seeing Chloe everyday, being thousands of miles away from this woman she loved, felt like she was being ripped in two.

  
Caught of guard by the sudden rush of emotions, she moved closer into Chloe and rested her chin on her shoulder to hide her face as she fought back the tears trying to escape. Having noticed the uncharacteristic behavior, Chloe slowed their pace, pulling her head back to try and see Beca’s face. “Hey, you okay?” concern in her voice.

  
Panicked at the idea that Chloe wouldn’t be such an integral part of her life anymore, she spoke into Chloe’s shoulder without thinking, “Come with me.”

  
“What’d you say?” she leaned in to try and hear what Beca had mumbled.

  
Surprised by her own question she took a second to rethink what she had just said and the more she thought about it, the more confident she became in the idea. She leaned back to meet her friend’s eyes, steely resolve and probably a hint of fear shining in her own, “Come with me. To LA, I mean.”

  
The question had clearly taken Chloe off guard as she stopped their dancing for a moment and Beca watched as a myriad of emotions played across Chloe’s face before the corner of her lips tilted upward in a smile, tears just starting to gather in her eyes. Beca expected her to answer, though not sure what that answer might be, but Chloe just pulled her closer and resumed their dance, only this time they were no longer two-stepping but were just swaying slowly to the rhythm.

  
Beca was normally an impatient person but given the seriousness of the question and the look on Chloe’s face, she was almost afraid of the answer, so she decided to let Chloe lead them while she thought about her offer.

  
_And I wanna feel it like a kick drum, beating faster in your chest_  
 _I wanna feel you holding onto me and make me hold my breath_  
 _You pull me closer, my head on your shoulder, baby we won’t beat the song_  
 _We’ll make a fallen star wish, one more slow kiss, what are we waiting on?_

  
Chloe leaned her head forward and rested her cheek against Beca’s, “Yes.”

  
For a second Beca thought she misheard her friend, or maybe even made it up in her head, so she pulled back to search clear blue eyes, “Yes?” Chloe just nodded, a smile spreading wide across her face. “Seriously?” her excitement growing with every second. She nodded again and Beca threw her arms around Chloe’s neck, pulling her tight against her and she felt Chloe’s arms slip around her waist. “I’m so excited! I thought you’d say no or something!”

  
“I thought you’d never ask,” Chloe chuckled softly in her ear.

  
Beca’s heart raced at the comment and she leaned her face back to look at her friend once more, her arms still wrapped loosely around her neck. “Really? Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

  
“It wasn’t my place. And…I wasn’t sure if you’d want me,” she finished, breaking eye contact and looking down between them.  
“Chloe,” and she waited for blue eyes to meet hers again, “I will _**always**_ want you.”

  
This time it was Chloe who searched her face, the look in her eyes seemed to echo the same feelings running around in her own heart and Beca let her arms slide down until her hands rested on either side Chloe’s neck, tracing her jaw with her thumbs. “I always have,” she whispered before lifting herself on her toes and pulling Chloe’s face down towards her, capturing her lips with her own.

  
_I wanna feel it like a kick drum, beating faster in your chest_  
 _And tonight I wanna drive so far we’ll only find static on the radio_  
 _And we can’t see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow_  
 _Saying everything without making a sound, a cricket choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon_  
 _Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_  
 _Yeah we’re dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_


End file.
